Magicians AU
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: It was all a mistake. A thoughtless one at the most. Little did Yao know it would cause unforseen consequences. He really should have kept an eye on Romulus. (Romechu, minor Usuk )
1. Chapter 1

"Too flashy… overdone,"

Yao said as he clicked his tongue at the smiling man who was stepping off the brightly lit stage. The excited crowd around Yao clapped and cheered as his eyes followed the tall man's exit from his front row seat. Standing up, Yao, with a snap of his fingers, dimmed the lights in the grand Amphitheater and made the cheering crowd dissipate into wisps of air. Another snap of his hand teleported Yao to a backstage room where he was going to scold Romulus for being too careless on stage, again. Putting his hand on the gold-colored door handle and pushing the door inward, Yao was met with a low tenor voice humming a cheerful tune, " Romulus, you overdid it again."

The Italian man, in question, turned just as his unbuttoned shirt slid smoothly off of his shoulders," What do mean, Yao? I thought it'a was one of my finest shows." Stretching his freed torso, Romulus grinned as the adrenaline from his performance started to dissipate from his body. Yao huffed in disbelief as he stepped closer to assist the man with undressing," You overdid it. I saw you nearly lose control of the falling piano and you singed your hair again." His hand immediately reached up to run through Romulus' thick curly hair, feeling a few tender, hot spots under its touch. Romulus winced at the gentle fingers, but tried to smile it off," It's'a not too bad. Besides, it'a was all for'a the performance."

"idiot."

"Si,si… but I'a make one hell of a magician, right?"

Sighing, Yao stretched up to place a chaste kiss to the so-called-roman's lips with a smile," Better than most, but not nearly as good as me."

Feigning insult, Romulus in a quick of movement, hoisted Yao in his arms and brought them nose to nose as his amber eyes flickered with amusement," You'a should take that back. The press would'a definitely disagree."

"No, I remember reading an article that said I had more style and composure than that flashy brute called _Praecantator _," Yao replied with a smirk.

Pouting as he set Yao down on the ground with a kiss, Romulus moved to grab a collared white shirt that had been tossed carelessly on a chair," That's'a mean. It's'a not my fault you'a are better at vanishing and teleportation."

Smiling, Yao retorted," But you'a are good at Transformation and Production."

His one hand buttoning his shirt as the other summoned a love seat from thin air, Romulus leaned back to collapse on the seat," Si, but it'a takes a lot out of me. How's'a the crowd?"

"Gone, I made them… disappear."

Romulus brow scrunched in a slight frown," Yao, I'a thought I told you not to do that anymore."

Joining him on the imperial red seat, Yao played his innocent act," I didn't want anyone to disturb us."

"It'a might expose us."

"You've done far more reckless things."

Growling in frustration, Romulus decided to let it go and pull the Chinese man closer,"… Yao."

Yao leaned into the touch by calloused hands and rested his head on Romulus' shoulder, lazily drawing patterns on the man's collarbone," Yes Romulus?"

"When's'a your next show?"

"One week.." Yao replied tiredly.

"Maybe, I should go again this time." Romulus softly spoke as his fingers ran lightly through Yao's flowing black locks.

Yao replied firmly," No! Absolutely not. You've been performing all month. I won't be responsible if you tire out and lose control… Do you want a repeat of Carthage, New York?"

Eyes downcast, Romulus resembled a child being scolded," No… but in'a my defense, the'a aftereffect weren't'a that bad. The public blamed it on a surprise tornado."

Feeling a twing of guilt, Yao softened his demeanor," I worry about you… that's all."  
Lifting his head to meet Yao's eyes, Romulus smiled," You'a don't need to."

Yao's hands quickly moved down to expose Romulus' scars under the Armani shirt as his brown eyes raked over them with tight lips,"… this is why.. I need to."

Sighing, Romulus could only reassure him with a gentle kiss and murmurs," I'll be careful from now, si?"

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

* * *

Yao was about to tear someone's throat out. He was beyond mad, he was absolutely furious. Romulus had decided to go behind his back to perform yet again. As Yao weaved his way between the crowds, his eyes were locked on the Italian (Roman) man on stage. Yao had half a mind to transport the man somewhere far away where he'd be lost even with his magic.  
On stage, Romulus with a swish of his hands summoned a torch. Yao froze. As he quickened his steps, his mind raced,' No… he's not going to. He knows he doesn't have enough energy to do that trick! He barely made it out last week with singed hair!'

Crowd and danger of exposure be damned, Yao snapped his fingers, trying to jumpstart the large amount of magic that he knew he'd need, as he cried out to get the man's attention," Romulus!"

The man on stage froze mid-motion as his eyes found Yao amongst the people watching. His mouth moved to answered back when suddenly the fire in his hand sparked out and exploded into a consuming blaze.

In a fraction of a second, the entire stage was engulfed in an inferno.

* * *

***Praecantator- magician, prophet, wizard (latin)**

***This is set in an alternate world where magicians are able to use magic, but they keep it a secret.**  
**Instead, there is a secret society of magicians where they are able to grant and take away people's abilties. Yao and Romulus were initiated at the same time, and have been together for awhile.**

***Magicians usually perform in a pair or on an alternating sequence to avoid overusing magic and having it run loose. The magic builds up in their bodies and tend to be unpredictable.**

***The incident in Carthage- After a long show, Romulus and Yao went to drink at a bar. Some sleazy men started to hit on Yao, Romulus get angry. Men get aggressive (drunk idiots) and Romulus ends up tearing the roof and the walls of the bars down in a fight. **

***Production: The magician produces something from nothing.**

***Vanish: The magician makes something disappear—A vanish, being the reverse of a production, may use a similar technique, in reverse.**

***Transformation: The magician transforms something from one state into another.**

***Teleportation: The magician causes something to move from one place to another.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and STuff**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred…. Alfred… Alfred pay attention, you twat!"

Arthur huffed in frustration as he attempted to regain his partner's very short attention span. On the other hand, Alfred was ecstatic. His blue eyes were flickering everywhere, trying to take in Shanghai's flashing lights and the metropolitan scenery," Artie, I am paying attention… just not to you."

Scowling as he flicked his former prodigy on the nose, Arthur kept his eyes focused on the people milling about them," Don't forget why we're here, you idiot."

Alfred pouted as his eyes turned back to look at Arthur," Aren't we here to exterminate or bring in Yao for his reassignment? I mean all I remember from the meeting was that Yao lost his partner and no one's heard from him since."

His eyes diverting away from the crowd to meet Alfred's blue eyes, Arthur sighed as he clarified," The council wants us to bring Yao in for questioning and reassigning. If he resists we have permission to use lethal force…. But I hope it doesn't come to that."

Shrugging, Alfred felt indifferent," It's his fault. He should have known better than to go missing with how paranoid the Council is. If he does resist, I'll just take him down with these babies," he emphasized his point as he flexed his biceps with a grin.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, unamused," This isn't a joke, Alfred…. Besides, I can't blame him. Losing his partner like that must have broken him. Just imagine, it'd be like if I lost you in the middle of one of our shows. I don't think I'd be able to bear reassignment after that. "Arthur shuddered. He hoped that thought would remain a nightmare in his mind.

Alfred, sensing the mood for once, gently reached over to bring Arthur into a tight embrace," Hey Artie, that ain't gonna happen. So chill, babe. Besides, how can I get hurt with you watching my back every second?"

Shaken by his thoughts, Arthur allowed the embrace to last for a minute before he pulled away with an amused smirk," I suppose with someone as powerful as me as your partner you really have nothing to worry about."

Alfred laughed," There's the Artie that I know and love!"

Arthur flushed in embarrassment at the comment," Don't say it so loud, idiot!" as he started to voice his worries,"… Even with my abilities. We don't have the best odds of winning in a fight against Yao. By the time I entered the *Circle, Yao was already starting to perform with Romulus… He has far more experience than me and not to mention he had created and perfected many techniques that I have yet to master."

Hand reaching down to grab Arthur's smaller one, Alfred smiled as he tried to reassure his partner," Arthur, you're the greatest magician that I have ever met. I don't know a single person in the Circle who is more dedicated and talented than you. Remember what I told you the day we met?"

Firmly holding Alfred's hand, Arthur laughed at the memory," You were the strangest boy that I've ever met…."

* * *

_"Mr. Kirkland, sir! Mr. Kirkland!"_

Arthur, who had just finished his performance and was making his way backstage, was suddenly stopped by a child in his path. Startled, Arthur looked down at the blue-eyed, dirty blonde boy who was staring up at him shyly," Yes, can I help you?"

The boy, fidgeting nervously, smiled up at Arthur," Mr. Kirkland, sir, you were great out there and I- I think you're the greatest magician ever!"

His lips starting to turn up in a smile, Arthur reached down to grab the little boy's small hands," Is that so? What's your name?"

The boy with a wide grin answered," Alfred F. Jones, sir! And I want to be a magician just like you!"

"Well, Alfred, it's going to take a lot of work to be a good magician."

"I know! But I'll be a hero and work hard at it!"

Arthur didn't know what possessed him to suddenly say," Would you like me to teach you?"  
Alfred's eyes lit up at the question," Can you?"

The boy's optimism and enthusiasm had suddenly endeared him to Arthur. He knew he couldn't say no to those bright blue eyes. Leaning down, Arthur whispered quietly into Alfred's ear," I can take you under my wing. But first you have to be initiated into the 'Circle'."

"What's the 'circle'?"

" It's the group that watches over all the magicians. They make sure that magicians are taught properly and that they follow the rules."

" Like how heroes watch over their cities?"

"Exactly." 

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but glance at Alfred and realize how big the boy has grown.

He could remember how the lad trembled when he was first introduced before the council as a 'candidate.' But the lad bucked up and showed his stubborn and headstrong nature as he firmly told the council with a frown that "No group of meanie adults was going to stop him from learning from Mr. Arthur." He also distinctly remembered chocking down a laugh as he observed the councilmages' shocked expression.

Arthur was startled out of his thoughts as Alfred suddenly pulled him to the back steps of a classy hotel," Artie, this is the address that Yao was last seen at."

Exhaling, Arthur flexed his fingers, feeling magic pulse through them, as he asked," Which floor?"

"Penthouse."

Arthur was reminded of why he had disliked his senior in magic, Yao.

Yao never made things easy for him.

* * *

***Circle- based on "The Magic Circle" which houses the largest magic library in Europe, located in London, England.**  
**It's actually what the secret society is called.(They needed a cool name and I couldn't think of a good one. :3 ) **

***Council- The committee of experienced magicians (no longer performing) who make the decision about the entire society. They are like the court system, legislative branch and the police at the same time. Because of their importance and how busy they are, they usually send some magicians on errands for the Council. **

**(Fun fact: Arthur was nominated to be a member of the Council but he was rejected for several reasons. He's still bitter about the decision. )**

Please Review and stufff (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

A quick flash of light later, Alfred and Arthur soon found themselves in the luxurious penthouse of the hotel. The walls were lined with paintings of the highest quality and the most infamous names; the floor was tiled and decorated with plush red rugs. A high table stood in a far corner with matching décor high chairs and seated properly on one the couture chair was Yao, quietly sipping a cup of tea.

Alfred let a long whistle; both to get the man's attention and to express his opinion about the room. Ignoring Alfred, Arthur stepped closer to the Chinese man," Yao?"

"I know why you are here. I suggest you leave the way you came," Yao stated quietly as the tea cup was set down on the granite tabletop.

" I'm afraid we can't do that. The Council 'requests' that you come back for your reassignment."

"Then, I politely decline."

The dialogue was broken by an exasperated sigh from Alfred," Yao you can't be serious."

"Dead…. Serious."

The pair of magicians froze. Their eyes shifted immediately to each other before it focused back onto Yao who rose from his chair to properly stand in front of them," Are you going to leave or not?"

Arthur frowned, his pose shifted to one of defiance," We're on strict orders to bring you back, Yao. So no, we can not."

Narrowing his eyes, Yao felt a hint of anger spark up as he stated with a humorless edge," Tell them that old Yao has finally lost his marbles and is a harmless senile old man."

"Funny, I always thought that's just how you acted in general," Arthur snapped back. There was a limit to his patience and Yao was sorely testing it.  
As tension rose like heavy fumes in the air, Alfred, always the level-headed one (note: this is sarcasm) stepped in between the glaring Arthur and frowning Yao. As he shielded Arthur from Yao's peripheral, he asked with curiosity," Why don't you wanna go back? You know that you can't work without a partner. There's no reason for you to delay your reassignment no matter how painful it is."

Yao quickly averted his gaze at the question as he remained silent. Watching Yao's reaction with a frown, a sudden thought came upon Arthur," He's still alive isn't he.."

Brown eyes locked onto Arthur's green before they flickered over to the entry of the master bedroom. It was all the answer that Arthur needed. With furrowed brows, Arthur quickly strode past Yao to the bedroom. Desperately Yao cried out, trying to stop Arthur, but he was pulled back as Alfred reached out with a hand and grabbed his wrist,  
" No!"

With a flick of his hand, Arthur flew open the oak door and his eyes peered into the dark room before coming to rest on the outline of a figure in the large bed. Before he could take a step further however, Yao appeared before him, snarling,"Don't touch him." Glancing back quickly, Arthur could only get a glimpse of the dazed Alfred who now appeared quite confused as his body was constricted with tight, red ribbons.

"Explain, Yao."

Moving warily like a caged animal, Yao made his way over to the man who was fast asleep. He softly spoke as he sat down gently upon the bed's silken sheets and reached out to stroke the man's curly hair,"…. I couldn't lose him."

Arthur bit his lip. He honestly didn't know how to proceed from here. As he heard Alfred free himself and walk over, Arthur tried to tread carefully," Dear god, what did you do?"

Yao, his eyes never leaving Romulus' sleeping face, spoke with a voice, heavy with age and stress,"….What do you think I did?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed as his temper flared at the remark.

Alfred with a hand on Arthur shoulder appeared rather confused as his gaze bounced between the verbal exchange and the man on the bed,"…. I thought Romulus died two months ago… Arthur, what's going on?"

Ignoring Alfred as his eyes glared at Yao fiercely, Arthur growled out," What did you do!"

"… I wasn't going to watch him die! ," Yao snarled back defensively as he leaned protectively over the sleeping man.

Alfred remained vastly confused as to the situation. Placing a hand on Arthur's arm to calm him, he spoke," Yao answer the question."

"I gave it to him… all of it. Now I can barely do a simple card trick or do a production of something as easy as ribbons. He's alive now, but he won't wake up," the words were uttered softly as if the man had yet to come to terms with his loss. Visibly shaking, Yao quietly continued to run his fingers through Romulus' thick curly hair as his eyes moved away from the duo to watch the man sleep. He feared it would be all over soon.

His eyes widening, Arthur realized the implications of Yao's statement," You… you just gave it up! That easily! All those years of hard work! For him-"

Yao's harsh voice cut through the air like a blade and startled Arthur from continuing," Wouldn't you have done the same? Or are you truly as selfish as people gossip about you to be?"

With flushed cheeks, Arthur was forced to admit," No… I.. I would have done the same for Alfred."

A lingering silent fell upon them.

-

"So Artie, what was the big deal? I didn't understand what you guys were talking about."

Arthur and Alfred were currently seated on ornate chairs as they waited for Yao to calm himself and come out of the master bedroom.

Arthur couldn't believe that Alfred could be this dense," Weren't you paying attention, idiot?" He resisted the urge to sigh," Yao… he gave up his magick. The Council is going to throw a fit."

"So what's the big deal, Can't the Council just grant him a pardon and give him his magick back?"

"It's not that simple, Alfred. Yao didn't lose his abilities by accident. He willingly gave it up. Even if the council wanted to, they can't regrant Yao his powers because his body will reject it. Magick can only be granted once..." His tone lowering, Arthur continued," … since he no longer can perform his duties. Yao will be expelled from the Circle. His memories will be erased and he will be set into a different identity."

Alfred came to a sudden revelation," So that's why he didn't want to come with us. If the Council erased his memories, he'd be separated from Romulus whether or not Romulus wakes up."

A new voice joined them," That's right."

Yao emerged from the room, shutting the door behind him with a click. His eyes were swollen with unshed tears but he carried a small smile," Alfred, you're smarter than I give you credit. Yes, I didn't want to be separated from him, but more importantly, I was worried about what would happen if he woke up and I wasn't there."

Arthur looked up sadly at the standing man.

Yao continued to speak; his eyes were tired and dull,

" Romulus was always the worrywart. He would purposely put himself in impossible situation to 'save' me. I told him I could take care of myself, but he wouldn't have any of it. He was so sure of himself, so sure of his strength that he kept pushing his limit. The idiot…I always told him something would happen if he wasn't careful."

Alfred moved to stand, his eyes gazing with pity at Yao. Before Arthur could ask what he was doing, Alfred spoke up," You have to go back. You can't avoid the Council forever."

With fists clenched and shaking, Yao tried his best to bargain," It's not forever. Just until Romulus wakes up and I can tell him what happened. So he won't worry. Just till then."

"How long will that take?"

"… I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Yao."

Arthur watched in silence as Alfred reached over to embrace the smaller man in a comforting hug. He could only hope that Alfred's hero complex didn't compel him to do something stupid for Yao.

"Yao," the deep voice thundered throughout the small courtlike room,".. for failing to uphold the oath of the Circle and for risking the life of your partner. We, the Council, expel you from the Circle of Magicians. You will be wiped of your memories and forbidden to have any contact with members of the Circle."

Yao smiled sadly as his eyes lingered on each member of the Council. He knew some of them since their boyhood, when the first took their hesitant steps in the initiation. Others, were fellow colleagues, brilliant men he had the pleasure to rise in the ranks with.  
Now… it was all over. Yao did not know whether to scream from the pain in his heart, or remain dignified to his last moments.

As he was herded away to a back room where his verdict would be carried out, his head turned to gaze at Arthur and Alfred who were watching him. He stopped in his steps to say to them," Please, take care of him," before quietly allowing himself to be pushed onward.

Alfred with glistening eyes, saluted the departing Yao, before he reached down to gently grab onto Arthur's hand.

"Alfred?"

A shuddering breath answered Arthur," God, Arthur I hope that never happens to us."

"No, by god, I hope so too, love."

-

Blindfolded, Yao waited patiently for the executor to come and wipe his mind clean. Behind him, Yao heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps echo closer and closer. Swallowing a shudder, Yao spoke in a shaky voice, he cursed his lack of control," Hurry up, I don't have all day, you know."

The man didn't reply (Yao could only assume he was a man due to his heavy footsteps), instead, Yao felt a warm touch on his cheeks. His body stiffened at the gentle hand. So he was pitied by this man too.

"Stop it."

The man continued to rub his thumb gently on Yao's cheekbones.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yao yelled as he turned his face and tried to resist the warm, calloused hand. He didn't want this man's pity! He wanted to end the agony of waiting.

A breathless whisper answered this time," Yao?.. Per favore, calm down."

Yao's heart froze. That voice. Oh dear 神靈 (god), Yao thought he was starting to hallucinate.

The man sighed before he reached down to tug the blindfold off," I didn't'a think you'd be this upset."

Yao started to yell frantically before the light returned to his eyes and his vision returned. Eyes glancing up, he nearly cried when he saw the man before him.

Romulus stood there. Smiling softly as he reached out with a large hand to cup Yao's cheek again. Yao felt his chest heave as a stifled sob escape him and he frantically started speaking in his native tongue.

"感謝上帝 ( Thank god) 鄙夫 (I)... 鄙夫 (I).."

Tears started to escape Yao's eyes as with a loud cry of joy, he lept out of the chair and into the Roman's waiting embrace.

"You're okay! Oh god, you're okay!"

"Si, si. And soon you will be too."

Yao looked up to meet amber eyes that he had missed so much," What?"

Hoisting the smaller man into his arms, Romulus gave him a confident grin," I'm not going to'a give you up even if you'a are banished from the Circle."

"Romulus wait are yo-" Yao never finished his sentence as he was whisked away by a simple teleportation spell.

After the duo disappeared in a flash of red light, a head poked in through the doorway of the empty back room and glanced about with a smile.

"I guess we're even then, Yao."

"Mr. Braginski, sir! We need you in the council meeting!"

"Da! I'm coming."

With that, he gently closed the door to the room with a click.

* * *

**wooot!~ With that, this threeshot draws to a close.**

**In the end, I didn't want to break up my Romechu **

***Reassignment: the process of being assigned a new partner by the council.**

*** the story behind Russia: **  
**When Arthur was rejected from being a part of the Council. It was Ivan who received the position instead. **

***Alfred and Arthur know nothing of what has happened. **

**Please Review!~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
